


To Kiss In The Forehead

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: Infinity Play [5]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, dear evan hansen book
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gen, I am so sorry, I am terrible, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Siblings, Terrible Tagging, basically all kind of forehead kisses, couples, friends - Freeform, yeah the title is a shitty reference to to break in a globe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Wellcome to a small be a collection of fics written for my Spanish DEH Amino (so...yeah, I am translating myself, as odd as that is) based on the following premise: Forehead Kisses.They are all set in my usual musical AU multiverse (Infinity Play, mainly to know for this one-shots: Treebros and Connor is alive).So...I am just sorry I suck so MUCH at summaries and I hope you enjoy my way too short fics.MarlaThere will be references to the DEH novel because OH MY GODS IT IS SO FREAKING GOOD, make yourself a favour and read it, really worth it.





	To Kiss In The Forehead

**Author's Note:**

> This teeny tiny thingy was the first fic I wrote for this Tag...I am sorry for all my Spanish and quick tipper mistakes.  
> Without further ado,  
> Wishin’ you enjoy this,  
> Marla

Every single time Heidi felt she had done or was currently doing something wrong concerning Evan, she used to kiss him on the forehead as some sort of compensation. Being this the main reason why Evan loathed this particular way of showing affection.

However, it all changed the day that, taking advise from Connor’s words, he confessed the whole truth of how he had broken his arm.  
That very day, Heidi Hansen had approached her only son with tears in her eyes and, a shadow of guilt trying to hide inside of them; and she had given him one of those damned kisses on the forehead.  
And, even though they were the same lips -slightly dried, with a vague smell of cheap coffee-, the contact itself couldn’t have been more different.  
When she separated from him, the woman was already staring again at the teenaer and, with no need of a single word, both realised they had reconnected, just like they used to be. 

Since that moment until the last of his days on this Earth, Mark Evan Hansen loved forehead kisses with all his heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that’s it; I know it was EXTREMELY short, but I just needed to wrote it after one of the worst fights ever with my mom (yeah, 20 and still fighting with my mom and getting upset about it...I am pathetic). So, basically, this was a therapy exercise for me.  
> Hoping you liked it,  
> Any feedback appreciated tons,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
